In an evolved packet core (EPC), a general packet radio service (GPRS) tunneling protocol (GTP) bearer provides an end-to-end data service for a user.
In an end-to-end data service implementation process, service data flows (SDF) with different quality of service (QoS) attributes are aggregated in different bearers. Based on QoS attributes of the different bearers, a network provides differentiated services for the user.
Currently, in a bearer processing process, if QoS of a bearer cannot meet a service requirement, user equipment (UE) sends requested QoS information to a packet data network gateway (P-GW). The QoS information may be information such as a QoS class identifier (QCI) or an allocation/retention priority (ARP). Based on the QoS information provided by the UE, the P-GW manages the bearer, for example, creating a bearer, updating the bearer, or deleting the bearer, so that QoS of the bearer meets the service requirement.
In the foregoing bearer processing process, the UE initiates a resource request procedure. That is, the UE needs to have a capability of identifying a service data flow. If the UE cannot identify the service flow, the bearer processing process cannot be implemented.